Hermione's Story
by Hermione1000
Summary: Well, I'm revising this old fanfiction I wrote. So I hope you all enjoy the new version. H/H, hopefully x_X
1. Introduction

Hermione's Story  
  
Author: Hermione1000  
  
Chapter: Introduction  
  
A/N: I'm revising this story, wow. I don't know how long it's been since I've even read this. I'm changing the whole first chapter though, because it doesn't have anything to do with my story. It kind of just happened. Yep. So, here we go.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Hermione Granger, 6th year, and one of the smartest students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sat in deep thought looking into the bright fire of the Gryffindor common room fireplace.  
  
Without warning, Colin Creevey and Ginny Weasley burst into the common room, making out as if no one were there. Hermione turned around and stared at them.  
  
"Hello to you too?" She snapped.  
  
They stopped, turned their heads toward her, and both laughed. "Sorry 'Mione," Ginny said between laughs, "we didn't see you there." She was the only person in the common room after all. Everyone else had gone to sleep, it was a tiring day, as there was a quidditch game earlier between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff being the winners. [ A/N: Better believe it ;) ]  
  
"Why are you up so late?" Colin asked, even though he most likely didn't care. The only thing on his mind was getting into Ginny's pants. Maybe taking some pictures of her nude too.  
  
"Oh, I was studying," Hermione wanted to kill herself, what a sorry excuse.   
  
Ginny started to undo her robe, but Hermione stopped her quickly.  
  
"Yeah, I think I want to study with some silence, okay?"  
  
Colin snorted, "Translation; get a room." Ginny and Colin walked up the boys' dorms stairs. When Hermione heard a door slam, she sighed deeply.  
  
Hermione didn't know what she was thinking. She didn't know what to think anyway. Her mind was blank. It made her so jealous to see the couples of Hogwarts making out, holding hands, and what not. She was most likely the only 6th year girl who was without a boyfriend ( or girlfriend *snort* ).  
  
Thinking about this made her angry, so she grabbed the nearest scarlet pillow and fell asleep on one of the big velvet armchairs.  
  
~  
  
"Hermione wake the fuck up," Parvati rolled Hermione off of the chair and onto the floor. She woke up startled.  
  
"Ah, what time is it?" Hermione asked, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"It's time for Potions."  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER???!?!?!?!?"  
  
"Er..." Lavender turned around and handed Hermione her robes, "nevermind that, here, quick, put them on before Snape rips our throats out." Hermione did exactly that and ran out of the common room and to Potions without any breakfast. She wasn't hungry anyway. Lavender and Parvati quickly followed her in hopes they would be just in time for class.  
  
They weren't.  
  
"Thirty points from Gryffindor because Miss Brown and Miss Patil are too good to be on time for Potions," Snape sneered and walked down an aisle of desks. Lavender and Parvati sat down at two desks next to each other, and tried to ignore the glares from the Gryffindors and laughs from the Slytherins.  
  
"Today," Snape began, "we will be learning the Scintillating Solution. It really has no purpose. It doesn't save lives, cure diseases, or any of that, but it's on the curriculum. All it really does is give off sparks and such. It's quite popular for decor during holidays. Whatever." With that, Snape turned and pointed his wand to the board which was covered with instruction. He assumed everyone knew what to do. "You have 30 minutes, begin."  
  
Hermione, being the smartest student in her year... wait. Most likely the smartest student in Hogwarts, completed her Scintillating Solution extremely well. Neville however, had come up with a brown solution, which was supposed to be a neon blue. But on the contrary, he was doing better than Ron. His solution was basically all over his uniform.  
  
The bell sounded and everyone got up, but before they did the sides of Snape's mouth curled, "Don't think you're getting out of here without me telling you the homework. I want a foot and a half on how fairy wings help give off the sparks in the Scintillating Solution, due next Wednesday. Dismissed." Seamus groaned, and with that 10 points was taken off of Gryffindor.  
  
"Thanks, Seamus," Hermione heard Harry say, "we're in 3rd place. How can Hufflepuff be ahead of US?" They turned the corner and was stopped by a tall, brunette Hufflepuff.  
  
"Not all Hufflepuffs are dumb, you know," the girl said. Hermione saw her Head Girl badge and gasped.  
  
"Maybe not you, Summer. But isn't that why they made Ravenclaw? Hufflepuffs are just dunderheads right?" Hermione turned around as she heard his voice. It was Ron. Summer scowled and walked past them. Hermione assumed she had better things to do.  
  
"Where did you come from, Ron?" Seamus asked as they began to walk again.  
  
"Oh! Right. I was just talking to Katie about practice. Harry, she wants the team for practice tomorrow night."  
  
"Got it," Harry replied grinning, "i've been waiting to practice forever. The detentions with Filch weren't worth missing quidditch."  
  
"Then you shouldn't have thrown those dungbombs at Mrs. Norris," Hermione stated from behind him.  
  
"I DIDN'T! I was aiming for Draco," he said, while Seamus snickered.  
  
"Either way, you would've gotten a detention."  
  
"Better Draco than Mrs. Norris, Hermione," Ron smiled.   
  
Hermione knew he liked her, which was pathetic. 'Get over yourself,' she thought.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 


	2. Jealous?

Hermione's Story  
  
Author: Hermione1000  
  
Chapter 2: Jealous?  
  
A/N: I'm sorry. I wanted to copy Tara's idea of Sexual Education at Hogwarts and put it in one of the chapters, so I'm going to use Chapter #2-3. Roflmao, All credit for this idea goes to Tara and whatever got me inspiration.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
A couple of days later, Hermione set off out of the Gryffindor common room in search of something to do. It was a warm, beautiful Saturday, and pretty much the whole school was outside the castle. This wasn't a Hogsmeade weekend, although next week would be.  
  
Hermione grabbed her school bag full of new books she'd gotten for her birthday two weeks ago and headed off to the grounds. As she was walking down the big marble staircase, she noticed something odd. Madam Pomfrey was plastering up posters on the stone walls. Hermione, being as curious as she was, walked up to one of the posters.   
  
LET'S TALK ABOUT SEX  
  
Hogwarts Sex Talk , October 3rd  
  
8:00pm  
  
All students encouraged to attend  
  
Hermione snorted loudly, "A sex talk? Please." She continued walking and finally got outside. Nearly everyone she knew was out on the grounds, reading and talking, while the younger years were playing exploding snap.  
  
Hermione got a little bit closer to the lake, wanting to talk to Parvati and Lavender, but she saw something different. Ron and Lavender were sitting on the edge of the lake, laughing hand in hand. Something tapped Hermione on the shoulder, and she whirled around.  
  
"Sick, isn't it? I lost my best friend because of that git," Parvati tried to laugh, but Hermione saw her struggling over tears, "oh, but it's okay. I'll just go and.. and find another best friend, y-you know? I bet t-t-tons of girls would be my.. best friend."  
  
Now she was crying harder then Hermione had ever seen anyone cry. Obviously this Lavender and Ron thing was getting out of hand. First of all, Ron liked Hermione. Or did he? Second of all, Lavender had just decided not to be friends with Parvati because of Ron, which was unlike the sweet, giddy Lavender that Hermione knew.  
  
Hermione decided to give Parvati a hug, "I'm sure she didn't mean to just leave you for Ron, Parvati.. sometimes.. sometimes boys get in the way of things. I say we blame Ron," she shrugged. Parvati suddenly stopped crying, and then giggled.  
  
"I guess we should.. but Ron wasn't the one who came up to my face and said he didn't want to be friends anymore," Parvati said while wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "Oh... but now... I have a brilliant idea, Hermione! We can make Lavender jealous!"  
  
"Wait, we?" Hermione blinked.  
  
"Yes!! You can be my best friend for a while, and we can show off while Lavender is looking. Oh, she'll just have to dump Ron, I know she's the jealous type!"  
  
"Oh, uh, um.. I guess that's all right with me," Hermione thought this would definitely get in the way of her studies, but she was feeling too sympathetic towards Parvati.  
  
"We can do something right now, while they're still looking!"  
  
"Oh, but I was going to see if I could find Harry," Hermione said slowly.  
  
"Don't bother," Parvati pointed to the group of Gryffindor 6th year boys, "they're too busy talking about who did who last night."  
  
Hermione laughed casually, "Right..."  
  
The rest of the afternoon consisted of giggling and talking right in front of Ron and Lavender. They worked very hard to ignore the two girls, but Parvati insisted to Hermione that she saw Lavender glare at them. Obviously they had more work to do.  
  
~  
  
That night, Hermione was in the bathroom on the 5th floor, sitting in front of one mirror thinking too herself. She hadn't had a full conversation with Harry in ages. Didn't he care anymore?  
  
"What's wrong, Herm?" Parvati asked, combing her hair gracefully and staring at herself in the mirror next to Hermione.  
  
"Nothing.. I'm just thinking about some people. Some stupid, inconsiderate people."  
  
"Ooh you mean like Ron and Lavender, right?" she asked, making sure the purple and silver clips in her hair were on exactly where she wanted.  
  
"Yep, exactly," Hermione said, even though she didn't care about those two anymore.   
  
"Tomorrow night is the 'Sex Talk', Hermione," Parvati giggled. Hermione forgot all about it. "We can show off again infront of Ron and Lavender, I'm sure they're interested in coming."  
  
  
  
When Hermione and Parvati finished in the bathroom, they both walked out and talked about gossip floating around Hogwarts. When they reached the Fat Lady and entered, what they saw was something more than what they needed to see.  
  
"RON?! LAVENDER?!" They both screamed.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 


	3. Changes

Hermione's Story   
  
Author: Hermione1000  
  
Chapter 3: Changes  
  
A/N: Hm. You guys know what's coming, I bet ;] I didn't really change this chapter around much. I just added some things I guess. I don't know.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"My eyes.." Hermione closed them tightly.   
  
Lavender was completely naked except for a silk see-through robe. She happened to be snogging with Ron on a desk. Who, might I add, was also clothes-less.  
  
"I..I.. this is crazy," Parvati muttered and ran up the girls' dorms staircase.  
  
"What's all this commotion?" Neville walked down the boys' dorm staircase, "holy sh-"  
  
"MR. WEASLEY, MISS BROWN!" McGonagall came in through the entrance of the Gryffindor Tower, wearing a dark scarlet night gown. "Do you think we tolerate this? 100 points from Gryffindor! It's a shame, honestly," McGonagall was very mad, her eyes were almost popping out of her head. She then walked off, muttering something about students and their hormones.  
  
"What the hell.. seriously... what the hell do you think you're doing, Ron?"  
  
"Well.. we got.. a little.. curious?"  
  
"Curious.. Hahaha," Neville walked back up the staircase laughing.  
  
"It's not like students here don't um- do this sort of thing. I caught Ernie and Hannah in one of the broom closets last week," Lavender shrugged, pulling on her school robe.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. You two are pathetic," Hermione went where Parvati had, to their dorm.  
  
~  
  
The Gryffindor 6th years entered the Transfiguration room that day...  
  
"Now everyone, the homework is a report on changing of animals and the rules. A half of a foot long due by next Friday!" McGonagall put the homework on the blackboard with her wand and the bell rang.  
  
"Oh Hermione, may I talk to you?" McGonagall stopped Hermione as she got up.  
  
"Oh, er sure Professor!" Hermione said briskly, and sat down again.  
  
"Well Hermione I'm curious.."  
  
"Of...?"  
  
"Well your grades are slipping... I'm afriad you might not do well at the time of exams. Don't take this the wrong way, you're our brightest student, but the last few tests I noticed you weren't doing as well as you're capable of doing."  
  
Hermione gasped and a few other people like Lavender and Ron stayed back at the door to hear. 'Go away,' Hermione thought, 'ugh.'  
  
"Is anything bothering you lately?"  
  
"Well.. no.. I just.. no," Hermione tried to lie. She knew Harry was bothering her. So was Ron actually. What happened to her friends she used to know?  
  
"Alright... well, if something is bothering you, you can come to my office anytime and we can talk about it. Anything to keep your grades up high."  
  
"Alright..." Hermione replied softly.  
  
"There's a girl, now go head off to dinner," McGonagall smiled and motioned her out the door.  
  
~  
  
At dinner, Lizybeth and Draco were as always flirting loudly, Ron and Lavender trying to hide by kissing behind a book, Dean and Seamus were talking to Harry, and Hermione was talking with Parvati about Ron and Lavender, once again.  
  
"I can't believe her. She decided to loose her virginity to this prat over there," Parvati shook her head toward Ron, "god damn it.."  
  
"Maybe it's not her fault," Hermione assured her.  
  
"Maybe it is. How can it not be?" Parvati stared at her food.  
  
"Well there's such a thing as a love potion," said Hermione while flipping through her nearest potions book and showing it to Parvati.  
  
"But those are aren't allowed here!"  
  
"But Ron would do anything to get some, Parvati," Hermione laughed.  
  
"Yeah.. but how do we find out if Lavender took a Love Potion?"  
  
"We give her the antidote and see if it works. If it has no affect on her then she's truely in love with Ron. If she comes to her senses, you know what I mean, she was under a Love Potion."  
  
"How long does it take to make the antidote?" Parvati asked curiously.  
  
"About a week and a half. It's not that complicated, so I'll make one. We can pour it in a goblet and change it to the color of Pumpkin Juice."  
  
Suddenly, "Oooohh," Hermione heard moaning under the table. She looked down and put her palm to her face.  
  
"Oh my god Kandi AND DANNY?! WHAT THE HELL," Parvati screamed. Everyone came over and looked under the table.  
  
"Errrr....." Kandi bit her lip. Danny was sitting there, not looking surprised at all.  
  
"Daniel and Kandice, please get up off of the floor," Dumbledore said in his serious-tone thing and stood up. "Anyway.. before we finish with dinner and move on to the 'Sex Talk' I'd like to make an announcement." Everyone got silent. "After the accident with Professor Megz, we have two teachers who are now going to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts," Dumbledore smiled. Everyone gasped excitedly.  
  
"So who are they?" Seamus blurted out.  
  
"Well, Mr. Finnigan," he pointed to two people standing by the door leading to the grounds, "here we have, Professor Wood and Professor Hill."  
  
"OLIVER?!" All the Gryffindors clapped and cheered. Hermione saw Oliver smile.  
  
"I thought he signed on to Puddlemere United?" Dean asked looking around.  
  
"I did," said Oliver as he came over to greet everyone at the Gryffindor table, "this job is really only part time, since I broke my arm when I fell off my broom," he showed them a sling under his robe, "when I go back I'm having Hillary fill in," he smiled at her, "she's better at Defense then I am, I can assure you that."  
  
~  
  
As everyone finished dinner and Oliver and Hillary sat down at the staff table, Dumbledore stood up once again.   
  
"In a minute, I will dismiss those of you who do not want to stay for the 'Sex Talk', and those of you who do can sit right where you are."  
  
Sure enough, a minute later, Dumbledore dismissed those people.  
  
Neville got up and shrugged, "It's not like I'm ever going to have sex, is it?" and with that he walked away. Almost all of the Gryffindor first and second years got up, deciding that they didn't need to hear what was coming.   
  
Five minutes later, Madam Pomfrey walked in the front of the hall, and waved her wand. Jello molds of um.. you figure it out, bananas, baskets of condoms and papers, doughnuts, and booklets had appeared on the tables. [ A/N: Dies dies dies dies dead ]  
  
"Mr. Finnigan, those jello molds aren't for eating!" Madam Pomfrey yelled, and Seamus slowly stopped eating. "Anyway, you're all here because you're curious about sex, am I correct?" Hermione heard a few yawns and some decided to say yes. "Right, I figured. Now, before we experiment with the food items, I want to go over masturbation."   
  
A lot of people laughed.  
  
"It's nothing to laugh about! It's better than sex, you can't catch any nasty STD's... Now children, masturbation is a healthy thing. Just don't do it with a partner, because that leads to other.. things. And don't think about doing it in public places, either."  
  
The rest of the night was horror for Hermione. She had not ever attended something so.. odd in her life.  
  
~  
  
At Defense Againest the Dark Arts the next morning, Hermione concluded that it was the most funniest class she had ever had.  
  
"Now as you know I want to congradulate the Gryffindor quidditch team at last years game. Superb moves and everything!" Oliver was quite into the subject, but Hill was taking the class into her own hands.  
  
"Anyway, we would like to start the class!" She glared at Oliver warningly.  
  
~  
  
When Defense Against the Dark Arts was over, Hermione and Parvati went into the common room.  
  
"I heard Lizybeth is going out with Draco," Parvati giggled, "I don't know what is wrong with her."  
  
"Draco is really idiotic. I mean he couldn't figure the difference between a flobberworm and a crup." Hemione was so into the subject now.  
  
"Er...I don't know the difference either," Neville was truely clueless.  
  
~  
  
Suddenly the common room entrance opened. It was Harry, and he was alone. Neville, Parvati, and everyone else had already left. Hermione was once again the only one there.  
  
"Hello, Hermione," he sat down in a chair looking at the fire. He looked scared.  
  
"Hey.. uh.. what's up?" she grabbed a pillow and starting hugging it. 'Finally, we're talking,' she thought.  
  
"I was er- talking to Dumbledore."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"About if I should stay at Hogwarts anymore. It might be too dangerous, but I don't blame him," Harry sighed.  
  
"Wait- what? Hogwarts has to be one of the safest places to be, Harry. Especially with Dumbledore."  
  
"He reckons I should stay at the Dursleys until Hogwarts becomes more safer."  
  
"That's rubbish, you can't apparate or disapparate here, the Floo network is still being watched, how can Hogwarts get anymore safer?"  
  
"I don't know. Listen, I'm going to bed," Harry got up and walked away.  
  
"What now? He's going to leave? God.." Hermione was talking to herself. Surely there was some way Dumbledore would let Harry stay? 


	4. Confusion

Hermione's Story  
  
Author: Hermione1000  
  
Chapter 4: Confusion  
  
A/N: Well I breifly read the first version of this chapter, as it was called 'New Student's before. I don't enjoy the fact of having new students being sorted in the middle of the year, so um, I'm going to introduce those people in a different way. Oh forget it, you have no idea what I'm talking about, do you? lmao, well there'll be a few teensy weensy surprises before I introduce the new students, so uh, enjoy! ;]  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
The next morning, Parvati and Hermione were sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, eating breakfast and talking as usual. Hermione liked the idea of having Parvati as a 'best friend' (or more like last resort), since it kept her busy. Besides the fact that she was near failing in Transfiguration and some of her other classes, she liked the idea of laying back and talking to people. Worrying about Harry and Ron surely wasn't going to help her grades pop [A/N: lmfao, pop. Dead. ] back up again.  
  
"I never really liked boys here at Hogwarts," Parvati went on rambling, "I mean, sure, I had a big crush on Seamus Finnigan until he asked," she coughed loudly, "Lavender, to the Yule Ball. Then Harry asked me, but he wasn't that good of a date. Although quite better than Ron. My sister, you know, Padma? She told me he didn't even dance with her ONCE. Can you believe that? Hermione? Herm?"  
  
"Wha- oh oh, that's something, er- Ron would do, yes," Hermione was drifting off. She'd barely gotten enough sleep last night, and there were bags under her eyes like you couldn't believe.  
  
"Yeah, I know. And then, I started to like Dean, but Ginny and him are still going out. So I guess I've just started liking girls a bit more," Hermione didn't realize what this meant until two seconds after Parvati said it.  
  
"Wait.." Hermione slid away from Parvati on the bench, "you're, a- a lesbian?" Parvati simply nodded like it wasn't a big issue.  
  
"You and Lavender are the only people who know now I think," Parvati shrugged, "It's not like I'm the only one. Millicent Bulstrode has had her eye on Pansy Parkinson for AGES."  
  
Hermione couldn't believe it. Soon Parvati would most likely talk Hermione into making out in front of Ron and Lavender. What was this world coming to?  
  
The bell suddenly rang and breakfast was over. Hermione quickly told Parvati she'd meet her later after Ancient Runes, when Defense Against the Dark Arts started, grabbed her school bag, and ran.  
  
She needed a way out of this. Hermione just couldn't take Parvati on her last nerve anymore.  
  
"The antidote!" Hermione remembered about the chat Parvati and herself had about Lavender possibly being under a Love Potion. She was begging the world that Lavender was under a Love Potion right now. Who'd literally fall in love with Ron?  
  
  
  
~  
  
Ancient Runes had been a bore to Hermione that day, as she had already read the whole chapter they read today.   
  
'And my grades are SLIPPING?' Hermione thought to herself, 'honestly.'  
  
The bell rang once again to note the end of Ancient Runes. Hermione slipped the strap of her denim school bag over her left shoulder and strode off. Defense Against the Dark Arts would probably make her day. The Ancient Runes classroom wasn't so far from Defense Against the Dark Arts, so maybe, just maybe, Hermione would have time to catch a word with Ron or Harry.  
  
Hermione had been the first one to reach the classroom apparently. She checked to see if the door was locked, and it wasn't. For some reason, there was a weird feeling in Hermione's stomach as she opened the door slowly. Then she realized why she had that feeling.  
  
Professor Hill had been er- baking a cake... yes.. let's put it that way, with a 7th year Hufflepuff boy. [ A/N: lmfao, I'm doing this for you, Hillary ;) ] Hermione blinked a few times, to make sure what she had been seeing was infact, real.  
  
"S-sorry, Profesor er.. this is uh, probably a bad time, but," Hermione took a breath turning her head away from the sight of Professor Hill in panties that said 'Love' clearly in rhinestones , "class starts in five minutes."  
  
"Oh my god. Excuse me, Hermione," she said while picking up her white top that was at Hermione's foot. The Hufflepuff boy took his bag and headed for the door. "Brendan um, thank you for volunteering to help the 6th year students, but er- you.. you better head off to History of Magic," Professor Hill just couldn't cover it up. Soon, Oliver and herself would be broken up.  
  
  
  
Soon, was incredibly too soon.  
  
Oliver was walking down the corridor very fast paced. Hermione coughed and said lowly, "Professor Wood is coming..." Professor Hill shrieked. He passed Brendan and while he was trying to get the lipstick off of his shirt, and gave an extremely odd look. And then, he reached the door. Witnessing Professor Hill pulling her long black skirt up.   
  
"What is this?" Oliver demanded. Professor Hill looked somewhat scared, somewhat pitiful. Oliver then turned to face Hermione, while other students filed into the classroom, "What happened?" Professor Hill turned to look at Hermione and shook her head pleading her not to tell. Oliver, obviously didn't notice.  
  
"I didn't see anything, Professor, honest. I er- just came in here and saw her getting um, ready for class, " Hermione was clearly bad at lying. Hermione heard Professor Hill give a quiet sigh of relief. But then Oliver turned back to Hill and glared.  
  
"I know what you've been doing, Hillary. I'm not as stupid as you think," and with that, Oliver turned on his heel and stormed off. Professor Hill started sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"Well. There goes our Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, hm Hermione?" Hermione looked surprised and turned around. It was Harry. He sat down at his regular seat and motioned for Hermione to sit next to him. 'What is going on now?' thought a confused Hermione. She sat down as well and set her school bag next to her right leg.   
  
"Hermione, I'm going to apologize," Harry stared at her. Hermione tried not to laugh. "I know I haven't been talking to you.. probably ignoring you. Dumbledore said not to reveal so much to you and Ron, so I've just been hanging out with the other guys. But you two are basically my best friends and whatever Dumbledore says I have to tell you. Even if he'll bite my head off."  
  
Hermione blinked twice, then raised her head. "I.. I forgive you." This time, HARRY was the one giving the hugs. He got up and hugged Hermione, then sat back down, pulling his attention to Ron and Lavender.  
  
"Did you tell him yet?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"Well.. with Lavender around, I haven't gotten the chance to. I think he's happy being with her."  
  
"Harry, I think she's under a Love Potion."  
  
"A what?" Harry really couldn't hear her. Professor Hill was now sobbing louder. Parvati was trying to console her.  
  
"A.. a Love Potion," Hermione said louder, but quickly. Harry snickered.  
  
"Those aren't allowed in school, Hermione. I thought it was you telling me what's in that history book," he laughed again.  
  
"I know!! I mean. I'm just thinking that Ron would er- go out of his league to um, ya know. Get some."  
  
"Well, I personally think he's trying to make you jealous," Harry said turning his laughter down a notch.  
  
"I'm thinking that as well. But still. I've been working on the antidote in my dorm, so I could pour it in a goblet and give it to Lavender. It's all planned out, Harry. If she comes to her senses then she was under a Love Potion, and we both need to scream at Ron before you apologize."  
  
~  
  
The rest of Defense Against the Dark Arts finished with enormous chatter. No student bothered to go tell a teacher that there was infact nobody to teach them. The bell rang, and everyone headed off to lunch.  
  
"I'll meet you there in a minute, Harry. I just have to add the Grindylow skin flakes to the antidote and check on it," Harry nodded and Hermione went to opposite way up a staircase.  
  
~  
  
The antidote was bubbling freely in a small pewter cauldron in Hermione's dormitory. She had simply told the girls (except Parvati) that it was an extra assignment for Snape's class.   
  
Thinking about Parvati made her cringe as she was letting the green Grindylow skin flakes drift into the cauldron. This made Hermione wish Winter would come along soon.  
  
"5 more days and this potion will be ready," Hermione said aloud to herself. Just then, the door to the dorm opened and Parvati came in crying.  
  
"What's wrong, Parvati?" Hermione left the cauldron and went over to Parvati's bed, where she had flung herself and was crying into the pillows.  
  
"I-I just asked Lisa Turpin to go out with me. You know, that girl in Raven- Ravenclaw," Parvati choked on her words.  
  
"And?" Hermione didn't really have to ask. Obviously, Lisa said no.  
  
"She- she turned me down! I thought she was a lesbian truely, honest... bahh.." Parvati sobbed. "Now the whole school is going to know I asked her out and got turned down."  
  
"It won't be too bad, Parvati. People will forget about it in a week," Hermione assured her.  
  
"That's what you think, Herm," and Parvati stood up rubbing her eyes. She walked out of the dormitory. Hermione wondered if she was going back to lunch, so she followed.  
  
~  
  
Parvati, instead of going to lunch, headed into the seventh floor girls' bathroom. Hermione glumly waved bye to her and went all the way down to lunch. She had five minutes to eat.  
  
"Did you hear? Parvati's a les!" Hermione heard someone say as she sat down next to Harry, whom had saved her a seat. Harry was laughing, so Hermione glared.  
  
"It's NOT funny, Harry."  
  
"Tell that- hahaha- to everyone else, Herm," he couldn't stop.  
  
The bell rang again, it was time for Potions.  
  
~  
  
As Hermione and Harry were walking towards the Potions classroom in the cold dungeons, Hermione swore she heard something. Harry snorted, so she figured he heard it to.  
  
"Let's get closer to the door," he suggested. They both walked up and pressed their ears against it.  
  
"Draco, are you sure we can be in here?" a girl said, Hermione recongnized her voice as Lizybeth's.  
  
"Yes love, there's no Potions classes until 3:00," a deep voice had said. Harry gave a scowl. This voice was cleary Draco Malfoy's.  
  
And then, they both heard kissing noises through the door. Harry laughed aloud. Suddenly, moaning broke out through the corridor. Hermione saw Snape rounding the corner, and pulled Harry away from the door. He walked up, nearly knocking the two down, and opened the door.  
  
"Holy mother of Jesus!!!!!" Snape slammed the door and it hit into the stone wall, cracking the doorknob. "20 points from Ravenclaw and Slytherin! Draco, I'm ashamed... a Ravenclaw girl? This is SURELY not going to cut it." Snape was obviously very angry, yet Hermione could sense the laughter in his voice.  
  
"Snape you can calk it!" Lizybeth threw a flashy pink hairclip at him.  
  
"Make that 40 points from Ravenclaw!"  
  
~  
  
Potions had passed by as quick as Hermione's other classes. The only class the Gryffindor 6th years had left was Charms.  
  
"Good afternoon, students," Professor Flitwick squeaked as class had started and everyone had settled down.  
  
"Good afternoon, Professor Flitwick," the class chanted dully.  
  
~   
  
The rest of Charms went by unusually slowly. Flitwick had just given them a short pop quiz. Someone sitting behind Hermione pulled a strand of her brown hair. Hermione turned her head and glared. The blonde Gryffindor girl handed her a folded up piece of paper. Hermione took it quickly while making sure Flitwick wasn't looking at the same time. She opened it up and saw cute curved handwriting.  
  
Hermione ~  
  
What's the answer to number five? Oh, by the way, my name's Emily Higgins.. You've never talked to me before, but I always try to have a conversation. You're always too busy with that red-haired boy and Harry. I think we should hang out more, don't you? Write back before Flitwick turns around this way.  
  
~ Emily  
  
Hermione thought this Emily girl sounded pretty cool, although her ears had at least 10 piercings in each, and her black lined eyes had a scary appearance. She quickly flipped over the piece of paper Emily had given her and wrote back.  
  
Emily ~  
  
The answer is simply 'Uric the Oddball' of course. I'm sorry, I must've been ignoring you for some reason, but I do remember seeing you around. After Charms, there's a spare hour I have, we could check out the grounds before Dinner. Sound good?  
  
~ Hermione  
  
Flitwick had already passed by twice, even though the desks were only three inches below his head. Hermione made sure he wasn't looking and slid the note to Emily. Emily grinned, and Hermione turned around. Five seconds later, Emily tapped Hermione's shoulder.  
  
"Sounds good," she whispered quietly.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
A/N: Decided to take out an ol' author's note after this chapter. Next chapter is really weird. I might completely type over that one. So yeah. But you'll be looking forward to Emily and Hermione's stroll outside, and I have one more student I would like to introduce. Maybe two, I'm still thinking. Anywho, until next time... ;] I'm Hermione1000, signing off! 


	5. Emotions

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Hermione's Story  
  
Author: Hermione1000  
  
Chapter 5: Emotions  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
A/N: Oh my goodness. I think I've improved when it comes to writing fanfiction, eh? Give it another year, and we'll be swimming in details! Anyway, at first, this was the chapter where Hermione confesses her love for Harry and what not, but I supposed that it's too early in the story for that. This chapter, I'm going to introduce a few more people (hopefully), and a little more jealousy will turn up. Read on...   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
After Charms, Hermione stood up, almost knocking Neville down, and waited for Emily to come out of the classroom. She then appeared with her black school bag (which was covered in an assortment of pins) over her left shoulder. Hermione smiled and they both started walking towards the Great Hall.  
  
"So..." Emily began quietly.  
  
"Why haven't I seen you around before? I mean.. I don't remember seeing you getting sorted when I did," Hermione asked, twirling her wand.  
  
"Oh, that's because I transferred from Eton in my fifth year. Mum says it's a load of rubbish, how they teach there. I wouldn't blame them though, it's a very poor school, and they can't hire good teachers. All the good ones want twice the money the teachers get payed now." [ A/N: lmao, sorry, Emily is such a Mary Sue. But I'm going to have fun with her, you'll see ]  
  
Hermione nodded, indicating that she understood completely. Emily stopped suddenly, and told Hermione to wait.  
  
"Turn around," Emily said briskly. Hermione did so.   
  
It was like the two were having a staring contest in the middle of the corridor. Emily focused in on Hermione's eyes, but Hermione had sensed that she could not blink. Without warning, Emily broke their gaze. Good thing too, since Hermione's eyes started tearing horribly. Hermione looked to her right as a couple of third years laughed.  
  
"I'm sorry," Emily snickered. Hermione didn't get it. "It's been said that beauty is in the eye of the beholder. You're very beautiful then." Emily started walking more quickly. Hermione tried to keep up.  
  
"I don't get it, fill me in," Hermione panted. Why were they running down the corridor now?  
  
"I told you. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. Don't worry though, I stare into the eyes of all the people I meet. Their eyes show me their personality before I get surprised with it," Emily said calmly. She stopped short and Hermione almost knocked into her.  
  
"So.. so wait. You can read people's minds through their eyes?" Hermione asked, trying not to sound too weird.  
  
"No no, it's nothing like Legilimency. I read peoples' personalities. If they're nice, mean, or just weird like me. That's really why I haven't got many friends, you know. People think I'm weird. Do you, Hermy?"  
  
Hermione coughed. She didn't like the nickname 'Hermy' ever since Grawp used it.   
  
"Well I haven't really gotten to know you yet.."  
  
"Oh! That's right. I see you don't judge a book by it's cover, eh?" Emily said cheerfully as they started to walk down the big marble staircase.   
  
'Okay,' Hermione thought to herself, 'don't get lame on me.'  
  
~  
  
The two Gryffindor girls had finally made it outside in the courtyard, without knowing that Lavender and Ron were making out behind one of the small trees that lined the courtyard paths.  
  
"Do you have any siblings?" Emily asked Hermione while walking.  
  
"No, it's just me," Hermione replied, "although I do get lonely sometimes."  
  
"Ah. That could be one reason why you're so smart. It's always the eldest child or the single one that has the brains."  
  
"What about you, Emily?"  
  
"Well, there's my older brother, Shawn. He's 22. A bit of a prat too, if you ask me," Emily snickered, and watched as two faries fluttered by. [ A/N: Somehow, I felt the need to include Shawn in here lmao. He'll have a bigger role though in another chapter, so yeah. If you don't know who Shawn is, all you need to know is that he's mental. ]  
  
"Did he attend Hogwarts?"  
  
"Oh no, he went to Eton. We weren't thinking about transferring him to Hogwarts yet," she answered.  
  
"And why not?" Hermione wondered as they passed a small rose bush.  
  
Emily shrugged, "I guess my Mum wasn't thinking about it."  
  
The rest of the free hour Hermione and Emily had passed by quickly. They talked about their families, Hogwarts, and friends. Hermione had almost convinced herself that she should drop Parvati and hang out with Emily instead. At the time, it seemed like a good idea, but the antidote for Lavender wasn't done yet. Would it even work?  
  
~  
  
It was another strange dinner hour at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.   
  
"WHAT? Draco, I can't believe you. I thought we had something!" Lizybeth stomped her foot on the hard stone floor. She was standing between the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables, staring Draco hard in the face.  
  
"You were ruining my tough guy Slytherin appearence," Draco said, ignoring the rejected face Lizybeth had on.  
  
"Well who else is there, Draco? Are you seeing another girl now?" Lizybeth demanded. "Or is it because I'm in RAVENCLAW?"  
  
"Yes and yes," he said simply.  
  
"You're pathetic. Always listening to Snape. Well, I over heard McGonagall and him talking. For your information, Snape is dating her," and Lizybeth left the Great Hall, leaving everyone to converse about McGonagall and Snape.  
  
  
  
"Do you really think that's true?" Hermione asked Harry, while reading one of her new history books.  
  
"Nah. Well maybe, but I never did trust Lizybeth for going out with Draco," Harry responded, looking around at the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"I suppose you're right," Hermione said. But then again, Hermione's mind told her to believe Lizybeth. It didn't actually matter anyway. Snape and McGonagall and Lizybeth and Draco were the least of Hermione's problems.  
  
Finally, Emily came skipping back to the dinner table with Hogwarts, A History in her arms.  
  
"No one took out this copy yet, Hermione. It'll do me some good to learn about this place more," Emily smiled sweetly and sat down next to Hermione.  
  
"Hey, Emily," Harry said brightly.  
  
"Hey, Harry!" Emily replied while opening up Hogwarts, A History.  
  
"Wait, have you two met before?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Oh yes," Emily giggled, "but by accident." Hermione could see Harry smile sheepishly. How DID they meet? Before Hermione could ask that question, someone familiar tapped her shoulder. 'Twas Parvati!  
  
"Hermione, could I talk to you? Privately..." Parvati looked serious, Hermione stood up and nodded.  
  
"Watch out, Herm.. she might start making out with you," Harry said under his breath, but loud enough so Hermione could hear him.  
  
Hermione followed Parvarti out of the Great Hall and into an empty classroom. Sunlight was pouring in through the three windows that were next to eachother in the back of the room. Desks, along with chairs, were lined up against the walls. Hermione also noticed old wooden bookshelves, with dust-covered books still lined up.  
  
"This is where I asked Lisa Turpin out.. oh but don't worry," Parvati said as she saw Hermione's expression, "I'm not going to ask you out. I wanted to talk to you about this whole best friend thing."  
  
"Shoot," said Hermione.  
  
"Well, I know you're always busy, and now Harry's talking to you again. Oh, and you've found that new girl, Emily.. so I just wanted to ask how long this potion is going to take."  
  
"Five days. Well, in exactly two hours it will be four more days. But yes."  
  
"FIVE? Five days? Hermione, you don't understand. The only person, besides you, that can stand me is Lavender.  
  
"Well, I understand that. But you can't rush this antidote.. it won't work," Hermione frowned.  
  
"Fine. Fine. I can wait. I'll just hide my face some more in the mean time. It was working," and with that, Parvati stormed out of the classroom, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Hermione sighed, and walked over to the bookshelves. Without warning, the door opened. Harry walked in, and shut the door behind him.  
  
"So what happened?" he asked, sitting down in one of the desks lined up by the wall. "I saw Parvati, and she looked furious."  
  
"Well, she wanted the antidote for the Love Potion I told you about. She says Lavender is the only one besides me who understands her. She's also a little depressed..."  
  
Harry noticed Hermione staring at the books, took out his wand, and quietly said, "scourgify!" [a/n: sp? lmao] Hermione grinned as the dust disappeared from the books.  
  
"Look at these," she whispered, taking out one called Animagi: The Transformation. Harry got up and picked up another one. He started flipping through it madly.  
  
"Hermione, this might've been where my Dad.. along with Sirius and Wormtail.. learned to become Animagi. Look," he shoved the old yellow paged book in Hermione's face. She read the faint writing;  
  
Did you see Lily today? In that red dress?  
  
Give it up, Prongs.  
  
Shove it Padfoot.  
  
"Nobody's noticed these books before!" Harry whispered, at the same time going through the bookshelf, book by book.  
  
"No one usually pays attention to classrooms Hogwarts doesn't use anymore."  
  
"Well, we do," Harry laughed. Hermione smiled, but it faded as she looked at her watch.  
  
"Harry, time flies, and we really need to go."  
  
"Well take some of these books while I bring up the rest... I wish we could show Ron this."  
  
Hermione picked up seven heavy books, being used to carrying books everywhere with her, it was easy. When she reached the door, she turned around.  
  
"Coming, Harry?"  
  
"I'll meet you in the Common Room then," and Hermione walked carefully to the Gryffindor Common Room, books in her arms against her chest.  
  
~  
  
Hermione set the books down on one of the tables in the Gryffindor Common Room, and fell back onto the Scarlet sofa. Someone sat down beside her.  
  
"What's with all these books, Herm?" Emily asked, blowing a bubble with Drooble's Best Blowing Gum.  
  
"Oh nothing. Harry was going to look through them all," Hermione answered, looking up at Emily. She nodded and popped her bubble.  
  
"Well, that Harry is something, isn't he?"  
  
"What.. do you mean," Hermione said cautiously.  
  
"Oh he's GORGE, and he's brave and just plain brilliant, yanno?"  
  
  
  
Hermione was taken aback by Emily's words. She obviously had a thing for him, didn't she? But what about Hermione's ever growing feelings for Harry that I am yet to deliver in this story?!  
  
And then Harry walked in.  
  
~  
  
A/n: I forgot where I was going with this chapter. So I'm just going to rethink for a while and then treat you to chapter six! Until next time ~ Hermione1000 


End file.
